


The One That Starts It All

by ywhiterain



Series: The One Where Klaus Knocks Up Stefan [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: D/s undertones, Dom POV, First Time, M/M, S&M, timelines are for chumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: Stefan comes to New Orleans to visit Klaus. Or distract himself from troubles with Damon. Probably the latter. It doesn't matter much anyway because Stefan is willing to sleep with him and Klaus has no intention of turning him down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a sprawling and epic crossover between The Originals and The Vampire Diaries about the budding love story between Stefan, Klaus, and the baby they accidentally conceived.
> 
> It started out as silly crack. It grew beyond that.
> 
> It's about Klefan, but mostly it's about family. 
> 
> Titling format stolen shamelessly from F.R.I.E.N.D.S.

"You want me to tense my face muscles," Elijah said. He leaned back in the chair and looked generally unimpressed.

From the couch she was sitting on, Cami bristled. "The science behind progressive muscle relaxation is sound!"

"I've never seen you so much as look at a book about cognitive psychology," Elijah said.

"You're a snoop," Cami said.

Elijah smiled, just a little. "You might say I have a vested interest in your credentials."

"It's not my typical orientation," Cami admitted, "but I don't want to do any psychodynamic techniques until you're able to handle the anxiety your more painful memories will evoke."

"You're frightened of me losing control," Elijah said. His face became unreadable.

"I don't make bad choices out of stupidity," Cami said, "so, yes. That's part of it. My main goal, however, is reduce the amount of pain you'll be feeling."

Elijah took a deep breath.

And then Klaus stormed in with young man that Cami has never seen before at his heels.

"Well," Elijah said, "there goes my relaxation."

"No need for that," Klaus said, "there is no danger afoot. Stefan simply decided to pay me a visit."

Elijah did not look convinced.

"I'll be gone before you know it," Stefan said.

"Perhaps," Klaus said as he led Stefan up the staircase.

After a moment of silence passed, Cami asked, "Is that Stefan Salvatore?"

"It is," Elijah said, "do you know him?"

"I know _of_ him," Cami said. "Klaus had a chapter or two dedicated to him in his memoir. A good chunk of it was about his codependent relationship with his brother, Damon."

Elijah leaned back. He looked at her in a way that reminded her of the fact that he was over a thousand years old. "Did he say anything of note in it?"

"He said a lot of things," Cami said.

"Do elaborate," Elijah said.

"At first, I wasn't sure I believed he existed," Cami said, "because he talked about how they were _friends_ and I didn't think he had the capacity to make them, much less keep them. I thought he was a metaphor or something. Then he talked about Stefan's brother, who seemed like self-insert."

"What made you change your mind?"

"It was when he started comparing Stefan to you. If it was a metaphor, it would be Damon he was sympathizing with," Cami said, "he would get so angry about how Stefan refused to let his brother go." She could so easily remember Klaus with a glass of alcohol or blood in hand ranting about the waste of a space Stefan's brother was.

"I know my brother very well," Elijah said, "but I'll admit that I have difficulty understanding why Niklaus is so attached to Stefan."

Cami wasn't.

It did not escape Elijah's notice. "But you do."

"You should take some psychology courses," Cami said, "I think you'd have a knack for it."

"I prefer history," Elijah said so blandly she wasn't sure if it was a joke or not. "Tell me what you don't want me to know."

"Klaus sees you in Stefan and, for whatever reason, he wants to protect Stefan from his brother's interpersonal violence."

Elijah averted his eyes to the side so very slightly that if Cami wasn't looking for it she wouldn't have seen it. "You believe that Niklaus has opposite inclinations with me."

"It gets stickier," Cami said.

Elijah met her gaze. "I can't say I'm surprised."

"He has quite a few fantasies about Stefan," Cami said, "and they're not platonic."

Elijah looked faintly amused. "Did Niklaus mention that Stefan used to date Rebekah?"

"Not once." Cami flopped back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. "That part doesn't come to any surprise to you at all, does it?"

"I'm afraid not," Elijah said.

"I'm going to start charging you so I can pay for my own counselor," Cami said, "I'm going to need so much therapy from treating you all."

"I'll be sure to find a therapist who specializes in vicarious trauma for you," Elijah said.

Cami grabbed a pillow of the couch and threw it at him. "And stop reading my textbooks! I know you're only doing it to try and one up me."

"I would do no such thing, Camille O'Connell," Elijah said.

"Liar!"

*

"And this is my room," Klaus said.

Stefan glanced around. "Nice place."

"Liar," Klaus said. He pointed to a picture above his bed, "I painted that myself. You were never fond of my art, not even in the twenties."

Stefan's lips twitched. "I was just being polite."

"No need to bother with that," Klaus said. "I think we've moved passed such niceties."

"I suppose so." Stefan walked over to the desk and brushed his fingers across it. "Why waste time pretending?" He looked over to Klaus and cocked his head. "No one in their right mind would bother being polite to the person who kidnapped his family."

Klaus didn't think; he moved. A second later he had Stefan against a wall with a hand on his throat. "The only reason I haven't torn out your heart for that is because of my affection for you. I don't advise you test it."

Stefan grin showed his teeth. "Why not?"

That gave Klaus pause. Stefan should be terrified, if only on instinct. The last time they were like this, Klaus delivered a blow Stefan still hasn't fully recovered from. But his eyes were wide and wild and Klaus could smell the excitement running through his veins. The stench of vervain was absent.

Klaus fell back and loosened his grip on Stefan's neck. "If you wanted me to indulge in your masochism, there are far smarter ways to do so."

"Where would the fun in that be?" Stefan asked.

Klaus slid his hand down from Stefan's throat and to his chest, right above where his heart was beating. "What brought this on?"

"Nothing interesting," Stefan said. His heart beat remained steady. He was a good liar.

"Let me guess," Klaus said, "Damon."

Stefan let out a frustrated sound. "Do you want to do this or not?"

Klaus knew he should push Stefan on it more. He chose not to.

"I can't do much right here without calling attention to ourselves," Klaus said. "However," he moved he moved his hand lower and settled it on Stefan's hip bone. He closed what distance remained between the two of them. "There is one way I can give you the pain you crave."

"Okay," Stefan said.

Not 'I have faith in your ability to be creative' or even 'we can move this outside'.

Klaus did what he wanted to for nearly a hundred years: he kissed Stefan. Then he moved his hands up Stefan's shirt and pressed closer. Stefan did not resist. In fact, he grabbed Klaus' arms and pulled. He was more trapped than ever. And he was kissing back.

There was no ambiguity here.

Klaus stepped back, taking Stefan with him. He led them to his bed and positioned Stefan so he could easily push him down when he was ready. All the while, he kept kissing. Stefan was not passive, but he did nothing to challenge Klaus' lead. It was so close to exactly what Klaus wanted.

He took a step back in order to get a good look at Stefan. He was flustered and hard and was looking more than a little hungry.

Smiling, Klaus began to unbutton Stefan's shirt. He kissed each bit of skin he revealed.

"This isn't exactly what I signed up for," Stefan said.

Klaus took of Stefan's shirt and tossed it aside. He kissed the corner of Stefan's mouth. "Enjoy the anticipation."

Stefan didn't complain, so Klaus counted it as a victory. He worked through Stefan's fly and slid down his jeans and underwear.

Stefan was completely naked before him.

Klaus pushed him back. As Stefan fell on the bed, he opened his legs. Klaus grinned.

"This is going to be a little bit difficult if you keep your clothes on," Stefan said as he made himself a little more comfortable.

"I'm beginning to think you're doubting my skills," Klaus said. Faster than Stefan could hope to process, Klaus moved on top of him. He shoved his arm in Stefan's mouth to muffle his screams as bit one of his nipples hard enough to draw blood. He licked it up before removing his arm as he lifted his head.

Stefan's eyes were lidded and he was breathing heavily. "I think I get your point."

Klaus laughed. Stefan was underneath him and it felt so good. He pressed a quick kiss on the younger man's lips. "I haven't even gotten started, sweetheart."

Instead of bristling at the nickname, Stefan _shivered._ Klaus took hold of Stefan's wrists and pinned them down before he started a long kiss. Stefan struggled against the hold as he pressed up against Klaus.

"I'll let you touch when I'm ready," Klaus said.

He expected Stefan to wrap his legs around him.

Instead, he fell still. Fueled by this, Klaus began to lay kisses down Stefan's neck. Stefan dropped his head, baring his throat.

Klaus accepted the offering and scrapped his teeth across the exposed skin. Stefan squirmed so Klaus moved his hands down and wrapped them around his hips to hold him still. "Do you trust me?"

"Never."

"Good," Klaus said. He bit and when Stefan was moaning from pain, he released his hold on the body beneath his just long enough roll him over. He attached himself to Stefan's back and pressed his lips against Stefan's ear. "I'm going to take you like this."

He rocked his hips. "Do you have any objections?"

"Would it matter if I did?" Stefan asked.

Klaus pondered that for a second. "Fair enough." He pulled off of Stefan, landing a hard smack on his buttocks. "Up." Stefan lifted his hips and spread his legs. "That's the spirit."

Stefan was breathing heavily.

He quickly removed his clothing and tossed them on top of Stefan's. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out some lubricant.

Then he was between Stefan's legs and preparing him for penetration.

Stefan looked over his shoulder. "You don't need to that."

"This isn't for you," Klaus said as he continued to work. When he was done, he dropped the tube onto the floor and grabbed Stefan's hips. "This is for me." He pushed inside with one quick motion. He pressed a kiss on the side of Stefan's face. "Be patient, sweetheart. When I'm good and ready, I'll give you what you're craving."

"I guess that's one thing I can trust," Stefan said.

Klaus laughed and began to thrust, reaching down in order to take hold of Stefan's cock. He kissed around Stefan's throat until he found the pulse. Then he bit at it until Stefan gasped.

"Klaus," he said, sounding pleased and then Klaus began to suck at the mark he'd left.

The cock in Klaus' hand was hard and leaking. He ran his thumb across its head. "It seems that you're enjoying this." Stefan was meeting Klaus' thrusts with his own. "But I recall promising you something different."

Klaus squeezed Stefan's penis. Stefan froze, unable to keep moving because of the pain. He let out a choking sound. "I suppose that's a bit harder than necessary," Klaus allowed, "but I need to keep you quiet." Unable to keep himself steady on his arms, Stefan's slumped onto the bed. Klaus followed, keeping Stefan's hips midair with his spare hand in order to continue taking his pleasure.

Stefan let out a sound that Klaus assumed was 'please.'

"Don't worry," Klaus said. He pressed a soothing kiss on the corner of Stefan's lips. "I'm not going anywhere."

Klaus rocked his hips to the tune of Stefan's pain. He could smell Stefan's tears and it went right to his own cock. He moved faster and harder than he'd initially planned - but it was impossible to keep precise control while it Stefan who was underneath him.

His release came sooner than he expected.

After riding out his orgasm completely, Klaus let go of Stefan's soft penis. He got off of Stefan and rolled him onto his back. He combed his fingers through the younger man's hair and watched as Stefan caught his breath and came back to him.

Stefan's face was soft and gentle. He looked younger than seventeen. Much younger than a hundred and sixty-five.

"That wasn't what I was expecting," Stefan said as he started to sit up.

Klaus pushed him back down. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was," Stefan said.

Klaus studied him. As far as he could tell, Stefan was being completely sincere. He ran his fingers through Stefan's bangs. "What's going on, Stefan?"

Instead of answering, Stefan reached up to cup Klaus behind the neck. He pulled down and into a kiss.

He could get Stefan to talk, he was fairly sure. If Stefan decided to be particularly stubborn, there was always compulsion. Stefan had left himself without protection, practically begging Klaus to take advantage. But Klaus was not one to deny himself something he wanted so badly. Not after he'd waited for so long.

So he kissed Stefan back.

He pulled the other man's legs apart and rested on top of him. Already hard again, he pushed and settled inside of Stefan. For a long while, he did not move. He just kissed Stefan and relished in their connection. Stefan Salvatore was lying beneath him with an open body, and willingly so. He was running one hand across Klaus' back while another cupped the back of his neck. Klaus had his hands around Stefan's waist, keeping him in just the right place so the penetration would not waver.

And they were kissing.

After a while, Stefan started kissing up the line of Klaus' jaw. When he reached his ear, he whispered, "Are you going to move anytime soon?"

Klaus bit his bottom lip. "Eventually." He licked Stefan's teeth. "Perhaps." He kissed Stefan once more. "I plan to have you many times tonight." He rocked his hips just once. It made Stefan groan. "I suggest you simply lie back and enjoy the ride."

They were so close that Klaus could see that Stefan's eyes were sparkling. It was good to know that the attraction, at least, was mutual. "I take that to mean you'll be driving the entire time?"

"If that was a serious question on your part, I'm going to have to rethink my estimation of your intelligence," Klaus said.

Stefan laughed. "I suppose that's fair."

He laid back, closing his eyes.

And Klaus feasted on him.


End file.
